Never is an awfully long time
by wapsychoco
Summary: Wendy Darling est une jeune fille destinée à une petite vie mondaine dans le Londres du XIXème siècle. En débarquant accidentellement à Neverland, elle tombe sous l'emprise magnétique du chef des lieux, Peter Pan. Une emprise si forte qu'elle traverse le temps et l'espace, jusqu'à Storybrooke, des années plus tard. Mais Peter n'est pas le seul à avoir une telle emprise sur elle.
1. Introduction : Thousand Eyes

INTRODUCTION

 ** _« I lie awake and watch it all_**

 ** _It feels like thousand eyes »_**

J'étais destinée à une vie bourgeoise, une petite vie bien rangée dans la haute société londonienne. Une vie dans laquelle j'aurais épousé un homme de bonne condition, espérant, avec un peu de chance ne pas hériter d'un vieil homme ravagé par le temps, l'alcool et les flatteries. Dans cette vie, j'aurais été mère peu de temps après mon mariage. J'aurais accompli mes devoirs avec obéissance et discipline, et jamais je ne me serais laissée allée à quelconque rêverie ou fruit de l'imagination. C'était la vie qui m'attendait, alors que je venais de célébrer mon seizième anniversaire. C'était la vie que mon père avait imaginé pour moi, et comment l'en blâmer, nous ne connaissions rien d'autre. Oui, j'aurais dû vivre de cette façon. Et cela serait sans doute arrivé si une certaine nuit d'hiver, tout avait basculé…

Moi, Wendy Darling, savais au fond de moi que je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Mes lectures m'avaient sans doute persuadée qu'un destin plus grand m'attendait. Comme un orage bouillonnant en moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu accepter ma condition quand mon coeur hurlait son besoin d'évasion et d'indépendance. Pourtant je restais calme, sage, obéissante en société. Tout cela restait cloisonné au fond de moi. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Dès cet instant, il était devenu impossible de contenir quoi que ce soit. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait ce choix décisif, alors aucune des tragédies qui se sont produites par la suite ne se serait déroulée. J'ai tout enclenché. Je suis inévitablement coupable.


	2. Chapitre 1 Stole the Show

CHAPITRE 1

 ** _« And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow_**

 ** _Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show »_**

Le 23 décembre, toute l'aristocratie et la bourgeoisie anglaise se retrouvait au coeur de Londres pour une soirée mondaine, une sorte de bal en son propre honneur pour s'autocongratuler de sa grandeur en comité privé. Mon père, ambitieux de grimper les échelons auprès de son patron à la banque, malgré les quelques titres de noblesse qu'il avait récupéré en épousant ma mère, tenait absolument à ce que nous fussions parfaits. Ma mère resplendissait comme à son habitude, au bras de son époux, un sourire assuré aux lèvres désarmant toute l'assemblée. Et cette année, je devais venir moi aussi. Seulement moi. Pas mes frères, Jean et Michel, surveillés à la maison par notre tante. Pourquoi moi ?

« Tu es une femme désormais Wendy, il est temps que la haute société te découvre. Et de très bons partis seront présents ce soir…

\- Papa, serait-il possible d'envisager, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée, de ne pas parler mariage ?

\- N'oublie pas où est ta place jeune fille, menaça-il alors que la diligence venait de s'arrêter devant l'hôtel devant accueillir l'événement. »

Je soupirai en silence. Je n'aimais pas être en haute société, devoir bien me tenir droite, sourire à chaque blague stupide que j'entendais, prendre les compliments avec modestie mais pas trop non plus, paraitre intelligente mais pas précieuse. Il y avait trop de choses à contrôler sur sa propre personne. J'aurais donné volontiers tout l'or du monde pour rester avec mes frères ce soir là, à leur conter les histoires renfermées dans les livres d'aventures et à batailler avec des épées en bois pour imiter des pirates. Mais puisque j'étais là par la force, alors j'allais devoir me tenir, du moins si j'espérais éviter les remontrances de mon père à la fin de la soirée.

La salle était bondée de monde, rendant l'atmosphère à peine respirable. Des centaines de parfums différents vinrent chatouiller mes narines, et créant un nuage opaque désagréable autour de moi. Les costumes se mêlaient aux robes, les coiffures montaient toujours plus haut et de façon toujours plus sophistiquée, les rires exagérés abrutissaient la musique de l'orchestre au fond, et le brouhaha incessant achevait le tout. Je suivais les traces de ma mère, en restant à sa hauteur, tentant au mieux de paraitre naturelle dans cette longue robe rose pâle dont on m'avait affublée. Quelques unes de ses connaissances féminines ne manquèrent pas de souligner mon élégance quand ma mère me présentait officiellement à elles. Bien vite, elles aussi furent prises de la noble mission de devoir me trouver un parti convenable.

« Que dites-vous du fils du duc, Louis ? J'ai ouï dire qu'il hériterait d'une petite fortune, sans parler des titres, et propriétés bien entendu !

\- Mais enfin, comtesse, Louis a le double de l'âge de notre jeune Wendy !

\- N'ai-je pas toujours dit que le mariage n'a pas d'âge ? Et que pensez-vous du petit James ? Il est le cadet et n'héritera de rien, mais il peut certainement assurer une bonne position en société, et il est… »

Les dames furent interrompues par une voix masculine sur laquelle elles se retournèrent aussitôt, me laissant profiter de ce moment inespéré de répit. L'homme en question, frisait la cinquantaine et portait un costume des plus somptueux, dévoilant au monde une indéniable fortune personnelle.

« Mesdames, quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Oh mon cher Jonathan, lâcha la plus âgée des dames du petit groupe sans feindre sa joie, nous ne vous attendions pas ici ! Avez-vous délaissé votre demeure pour la soirée ?

\- En effet comtesse, et je ne suis pas venu seul, comme vous pouvez le voir. Mesdames, vous connaissez déjà mon fils je présume, Victor »

Le prénommé Victor s'approcha d'un pas négligé, feignant un sourire de politesse tandis que ses yeux étaient perdus ailleurs. Lui aussi devait s'ennuyer à mourir ici. Ma mère et moi ne connaissions pas cette famille qui venait d'apparaitre sous nos yeux, et bien vite, les présentations réparèrent ce détail.

« Jonathan, Victor, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas les Darling ! Voici Mary et son époux, ainsi que leur fille Wendy. Wendy qui n'est toujours pas mariée… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me racler la gorge pour faire connaitre mon mécontentement. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'on tentait de refourguer par tous les moyens au premier venu. En l'occurrence, le premier venu ici, était le fameux Victor. Frankenstein. J'appris leur nom de famille et leurs origines tout juste après. Il devait avoir vingt-quatre ans tout au plus. Des cheveux bruns, de grands yeux glacés et un air détaché. Mais il ne s'intéressait ni à moi, ni à personne. Il semblait dans son monde, son propre monde. Lui aussi semblait ici contre son gré. Après m'avoir vendu les mérites de ce jeune homme (son héritage, ses études de médecine), le petit groupe trouva un merveilleux prétexte à notre rapprochement en nous incitant à danser l'un avec l'autre. Et lui comme moi, semblait très réticent à une idée qu'il ne pouvait cependant rejeter de peur de paraitre impoli. Nous en profitâmes pour nous éloigner quelque peu de ce groupe toxique mais sans nous porter grand intérêt l'un à l'autre.

« Bien, profitons-en pour mettre les choses au clair, souffla-il discrètement, je ne compte pas vous épouser, et vous n'en mourrez pas d'envie non plus. Laissons-les croire à leur petite romance le temps de cette danse et nous serons débarrassés ».

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire. Un sourire sincère cette fois. Au fond, je semblais lui être redevable de ne pas être l'un de ces héritiers prétentieux, persuadés de devoir tenir le monde entre leurs mains, et de devoir repartir avec la meilleure dot possible. Je l'appréciais sans le connaitre. Rien de transcendant, mais il me permettait une bouffée d'air frais dans cette soirée intenable. De son côté en revanche, je semblais plutôt l'ennuyer bien qu'il fût assez bien élevé pour ne pas le montrer ouvertement. La danse se finit. La soirée aussi. Et bien vite, nous étions de retour dans notre demeure londonienne. Je rejoignis ma chambre, désormais séparée de celle de mes frères depuis mon dernier anniversaire, mon père s'étant laissé convaincre qu'une jeune fille bien élevée devait avoir sa propre intimité. Sans prendre la peine de retirer ma robe, je m'assis un moment près de la fenêtre, observant le peu d'étoiles que la fumée industrielle laissait passer. Ce monde me paraissait décevant. Ma vie me paraissait décevante. J'aurais voulu partir. Je ne savais où, juste partir… Et visiblement, j'avais souhaité assez fort ce soir-là.

Note de l'auteur : dans cette version, n'imaginez pas le Victor Frankenstein de OUAT, mais plutôt celui de la série Penny Dreadful. Ce n'est pas un crossover, mais son personnage est physiquement et psychologiquement calqué sur celui-ci.


End file.
